


Chance

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: Water of the Womb [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Purgatory, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the end, Dean finds her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

Word spreads surprisingly fast in purgatory. For a place that was essentially the battling of different fractions of different monsters, somehow rumors always made it between groups.

“There’s a human,” the amazon who spoke was older - from the remains of her clothes, Emma assumed she was from the early nineteenth century.

“A human?” Charlene was the one who replied - even if Emma wasn’t been fond of her, Charlene was the only one there that she’d known in life. Another victim of her Uncle.

“Dean Winchester’s his name,” Emma looked up from the spear she’d been making.

“Dean Winchester?” she asked. The first amazon nodded - Emma thinks her name is Elizabeth or Bethany or something like that. “Apparently some big shot hunter. Got sucked in here sending the Leviathan back.”

“Well wasn’t that nice of him,” Another Amazon chimed in, rolling her eyes. “Now we’ve gotta deal with them again."

***

Emma wasn’t exactly sure why she’d decided to go looking for her father. He probably didn’t want to see her. Hell, she probably didn’t even cross his mind. But she knew one thing, if anyone knew how to get out of this place, it was him. The Elders had taken her aside and told her that her rite was going to be harder than the others because of who her father was. She knew what he’d done and the odds he’d overcome. He was her key out of this hellhole. But there was no guarantee that he’d get her out.

But, she thinks, he wouldn’t kill her, and the odds were good he’d help her. He had seemed willing to give her a chance in the motel room that night. And, part of her wished she’d actually taken the chance to escape. Escaping the tribe and living a normal life - no breeding every two years and living a Spartan lifestyle. She had nothing tying her to that life - the other girls were just there, and her mother was basically a stranger.

***

In the end, Dean finds her.

Purgatory is a warzone, and it was stupid to go out on her own.She was strong, she fought well, and she had weapons, but those advantages only went so far when it was one against many.

She’d taken out two of the werewolves before she’d been knocked down, her handmade spear flying out of her reach. She’d pretty much figured this was the end, but there was no way in hell she wasn’t going down without a fight. But the werewolf stopped in it’s tracks, looking shocked. The head rolled off it’s shoulders, leading with a thud, followed by it’s body. Emma pushed herself up, looking up at her father.

They stared at each other for a long time - longer than they should have. It was dangerous to stay in one place - before he held out his hand to her.


End file.
